Morning
by AnnaTW
Summary: Three different mornings with our favourite couple. Fluffy.


**Three moments where Tony and Pepper are getting ready for the day.**

Tony had been woken up far too early for his liking. As Pepper was the one that woke him up he found it in him to drag himself out of bed at seven in the morning. He was standing in his bathroom leaning on the edge of the sink, head hung low. He was waiting for the water to warm up a bit so he could get himself ready.

His eyes were blurry from lack of sleep. He immediately regretted staying up until two in the morning to finish making updates on his suit. Especially when he knew Pepper was staying over that night and waiting for him in bed. But he needed it done because he had put it off for so long that Fury ended up yelling at him.

He wasn't even sure why he was dragged out of bed so early, but when he saw Pepper standing by the edge of his bed in one of her office dresses he knew he had to work today. He could sense a day of boredom and playing Tetris on his phone all day. And of course flirting outrageously with Pepper in front of the whole office. Tony knew how to entertain himself.

Tony picked up his shaving cream and shook the can. He then pointed it towards his palm and pushed down the cap. As expected a cloud of shaving foam filled is hand, as did it spurt out across the mirror and on the sink. Tony shrugged it off and figured Dummy would clean it later, he then spread it across his cheeks, his chin and then down his neck.

"Tony?" Pepper's voice came from the bedroom.

"Yep." He made his presence known whilst starting to shave up his cheek.

After a few seconds Pepper's footsteps grew louder and she eventually appeared at the doorway. "Good. I thought you were still in bed. Happy will be round in half an hour and then we have to go into the office. You going to be ready?"

Tony hummed in agreement and watched as Pepper walked towards the same sink to check her makeup. She poked at her cheeks and ran her finger along her lips to smooth her lipstick over. This was normal for them. Pepper hounding him, Tony content and relaxed.

"Right come on, you need to have a shower before you go." Pepper slapped his behind to emphasis her point.

Tony stopped shaving and turned to look at her. He was amused at her ability to be so stressed so early in the morning. He hadn't got very far when shaving and had only managed to finish his left cheek and half of his neck. Leaning down Tony planted a firm kiss on her lips. Pepper arched back to try to avoid him messing her up, but it was too late. When Tony pulled back he smirked at the shaving cream which was now spread across her cheeks and mouth. He went back to finish his shaving.

"You pleased with yourself?" Pepper picked up a towel to rub the cream off. "I'd just finished doing my makeup as well. Thanks a lot Tony."

Tony tapped the razor on the side of the sink to get the rest of the water drips off. He then took the towel off of Pepper and rubbed any remainders of cream from his face before kissing Pepper on the cheek.

"Shower. Now."

* * *

"Let's not go."

Pepper turned her head to see Tony slumped against the wall of the bathroom with a puppy look on his face. "We _have _to Tony. It's my parents. My mum will kill me if I ring up and say we're cancelling because you didn't want the awkwardness of meeting the parents in law."

"But she already hates me," Tony edged towards Pepper to stand behind her. "What's the point of going and sitting through a lunch with her?"

Pepper concentrated on her toothpaste. She took off the cap and slowly squeezed out a line of Colgate on her toothbrush. "Because if you want to be with me then you have to get along with her. You can talk to my dad most of the time I promise, but please just play nice when she talks to you."

Tony looked unconvinced.

"For me?" Pepper smiled sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, Tony wrapped his arms round Pepper's waist. "Fine, fine. But only because I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

Pepper grinned at his reflection behind her with foamy toothpaste brimming at the corners of her mouth. She continued brushing her teeth as she watched Tony rest his forehead on her shoulder. He had tried to weasel his way out of this lunch by using Iron Man, but Pepper knew her way around Jarvis and he told her straight out that Tony was lying. It was a crap plan on his part anyway, he hadn't had a mission for weeks and one conveniently comes up the same day as lunch with her parents? No chance.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Tony piped up. "She's going to pick at everything at I do and have done. Oh my god, she's going to bring up my past. She's going to make me feel so bad and she has no idea how I feel about you. I can tell she's-"

Pepper cut him off by kissing him. She heart grew heavy at the thought of her mum making Tony feel like crap. She knew all in all how he felt about her and how serious he is about her. Her mum would just make it worse, but they had to meet. Tony had to prove how good a guy he is, because she really did love him. Her mum was annoyed when she first found out about her and Tony, but she was slowly coming to terms with it. This lunch was going to reconcile everything. Pepper knew it.

She had finished her teeth during Tony's rant. He wouldn't shut up so she whipped around and caught his lips with hers. She still had some toothpaste around her lips, but wanted to stop him stressing before his blood pressure got too high. He welcomed her lips and calm aura and kissed her back lovingly.

Pepper pulled back and leaned to the rail to pick up a towel. She wiped her lips and then Tony's lips whilst he stared at her warmly. He had seemed to calm and thankfully, his mouth was now shut. His arms holding her tightly. Pepper dumped the towel on the side and looked at him.

"Right shut up for the minute," Tony nodded and Pepper continued. "It was a shock for my mum when I told her I was with you, but she's getting over it so just give her a little bit more time. She won't bring up your past because i've already told her not to bother and if she does we'll leave. And she knows she's at risk if she tried to disown you because i've already expressed how much I love you and she knows she won't win. So grow a pair and cool it Tony. You're fine."

She sealed the deal with another peck on his lips and then left the bathroom. Tony stood frozen. A small smile grew on his lips and he rushed out to catch her up.

"What was I worrying about again?"

* * *

Tony was being playful this morning. He woke Pepper up with a particularly good kiss. Tony was always good at kissing due to so much practice and Pepper had always had a real knack for it. So when they both got put together it was especially enjoyable. But the kiss that morning was surprisingly nice.

After a while of kissing and groping in bed Pepper decided she needed to get up. It took her a few attempts as Tony had a strong hold on her. And when she tried to pull the top sheet off with her to cover herself up to go to the bathroom, Tony caught the corner of it and pulled her back. So a naked Pepper swaggered into the bathroom leaving a horny and unhappy Tony.

She started up the shower and made it a hot one as she felt a lot colder after getting out of bed. As she stepped in she soon felt Tony's hands on her bare hips and his body follow in after. The shower was a lot more heated than she had first anticipated. Pepper and Tony had a good start to the day.

"Despite having just had a shower, I don't feel that clean." Pepper stated as she scrubbed her hair and tried to rough try it. She then lent forward and rubbed a circle of condensation off of the mirror so she could see her face.

"I'd happily go in for another one?" Tony asked with a suggestive smirk.

"If I was going to go back in, it wouldn't be with you."

"Oh now that hurts," Tony seemed unconvincing. "You seemed to enjoy it just then."

Pepper turned to see him watching her intently. He was looking absolutely delicious. His wet hair was already curling lightly and sticking out in different directions. His morning stubble ran along his cheeks and down his neck making him look very rugged. Water droplets hung on his skin and ran down his chest, stomach and all the way until they hid behind the top of the towel which he had wrapped round his hips.

"I did," Pepper nodded, "But it's given me only half an hour to get ready."

"Reschedule." Was Tony's solution.

"Yeah, because i'm sure the board will _love_ me for doing that for the sixth time in two months."

Tony advanced on her, "Who cares what they think? As long as I still love you."

Pepper grinned and went on her tip toes to give Tony a slow and sensual kiss.

"You sure you don't want another shower?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

His eyes followed her as she peeled herself from his body. She walked towards the shower door and pushed it open. She then looked at him over her shoulder, biting her lip. And slowly, Pepper let the towel slide down her back and over the curve of her hips and fall to the floor before saying.

"Jarvis, call in sick for me and Tony today," she looked at Tony again, "And turn on the shower to temperature thirty. Nice and steamy."

**Verdict? I love ya'll. (: AnnaTW**


End file.
